Songfics
by That Was Careless
Summary: A collection of songfics that I've written... pretty much all Shugo Chara couples used.
1. The Way I Loved You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in this story, nor will I ever, sadly. ;'[**

**Song: The Way I Loved You - Artist: Taylor Swift**

**There aren't really any specific characters because I figure it'd be better if you guys just thought up who it would be and imagined that couple. Meh, I'm imagining Amuto. Considering he's always picking on her and it makes her mad... anyway; on to the story.**

**

* * *

**

I thought I loved you. I thought I loved you so much, but you changed. _We _changed.

I only wish we changed together. So this wouldn't be so hard for me.

The fights, the ups and downs... it only made it all so much easier. Then making up. I believed it was the best part. The best part of our emotional and horribly romantic roller coaster ride

You opened up my door, I got into your car.

"You look beautiful tonight." You told me. Now you give me what I want. You respect my space, never make me wait, I honestly couldn't ask for anything better.

But, I don't think this is what love is all about. Not to me. I really miss the fights, making up, everything we used to be. Now it's just boring.

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain, it's 2 A.M. and I'm cursing your name...

My single friend are jealous of you. They weren't before, they said we shouldn't be together. That we needed to make up our minds, whether to love each other or not. They said we needed to stop the fighting and just be a normal couple.

We both knew that it wasn't going to happen, that it was just the way we were and we liked it like that. We were so in love that we acted insane... Well, that's the way I loved you. Now, we _are _a normal couple. Just like my friends wanted.

Now they're jealous of you.

You're close to my mom... talk about business with my father. You call exactly when you say you will. Even my parents wish that they were this perfect when they were dating. They wish I would date guys like this more often. But little do they know, I miss the screaming, fighting. Kissing in the rain.

You made me realize that I never knew I could feel that much. But, that's the way I lov_ed_ you. The past-tense of that kills me. I wish I still loved you this way, but I know it won't happen. You don't even realize now.

You can't see the smile I'm faking. My heart isn't breaking.

I'm not feeling anything at all.

I wish so badly that we could go back to the way we were. Now, I know that won't happen. We can't go back to the way we were.

This is us, here and now. I guess I'll have to accept that. But I don't want to.

You were wild and crazy, so intoxicating to me. So very frustrating, so complicated.

But now, that's all gone away. Some mistake I made, I would guess.

I still can't believe it. We've lost it all.

Breaking down and coming undone, it's a roller coaster kind of rush. I don't think I'll ever feel that again...

Because now it's gone, now we're... a "normal couple" like my friends wanted.

You are sensible, so incredible. You say everything I need to hear. It's like I couldn't ask for anything better.

That's not what I want. I miss the old us. Like I said, that won't happen.

Forget it.

* * *

**Weeeeeee. Mkay, if you like it... you differ from me. XD Lawlz; so anyway, R&R, I guess.**


	2. She's Not The Cheatin' Kind

**Disclaimer: I do not own any material used in this story.**

**Song: She's Not The Cheatin' Kind - Artist: Brooks & Dunn**

**Couple: Rimahiko**

**

* * *

**

Rima Mashiro. The most beautiful girl in the school.

Should I ask her out? I, Nagihiko Fujisaki, don't classify myself as her type. Her social status is way higher than mine. Sure, we're both in the Guardians. But I don't think she would say yes if I asked her out.

Her old boyfriend... she found out the hard way about him. He cheated on her. Just like nearly every other. I wouldn't do that to such a beautiful girl. She's worth so much more.

She's out to find out how she'll do without him. Her hands are shaking, her heart is pounding.

I know one thing about this girl, she's not the cheating kind. She's been cheated one too many times. I know that if I ever do get my chance, she won't fool around. The old guy, he's still lying. But she's through crying.

She walks by, every head turns.

He didn't know what a good thing he had. I would. I would treat her just as she deserves. But she doesn't notice me.

In fact, she hates my guts.

But it's too late and that's too bad.

Should I try? I might, just might, get my chance. I don't think so.

If I do, I better remember, she's not the cheating kind. I'm not either. We would be perfect.

I would say that I know about him. The one before, and the one before that. They all had their chances and blew it.

I would tell her that I'm better than that. I would tell her that she deserves someone who will treat her right.

Who knows if she'll believe me. Probably not.

I don't care... I'll give it a shot.

She's not the cheating kind.

She's been cheated one too many times.

She's never fooled around.

He's still lying, she's through crying.

She's not fooling now.

I've had my chance now. I took my shot.

Who knows where we'll end up, but hopefully we'll last longer than the others.

* * *

**Yeah, this one's kinda short... bleh. Sorry 'bout that. I'll be sure to make the last one longer, considering I already have it planned out perfectly.**

**Please R&R, if you want! XD**


	3. You'll Think Of Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in this story.**

**Song: You'll Think Of Me - Artist: Keith Urban**

**Couple: Amuto**

**

* * *

**

You chose her. I can't believe you. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I don't need you any more. It's sick, just sick. You chose her over me. I thought you really did like me, but then that pop singer with the pigtails came along... Utau Hoshina. Ugh. I can't believe I even considered her a friend at one point. She's your _sister_, Ikuto...

I woke up early this morning, I think it was 4 AM. The moon was bright like headlights on the interstate. I kept thinking of you. Trying not to. I pulled the covers over my head, tried to get some sleep. But I couldn't. You were there in the back of my mind. How could you do such a thing to me? We could've been so much more. But you chose your own sister. That's so wrong... incest.

Thoughts of us kept keeping me awake. Ever since you found yourself in her arms... I've been trying my best to get along. I have nothing left to say to you.

You things are still at my house, haunting me. Like a skeleton in my closet, I can't get rid of you... you're always there.

You can get your stuff. Take your records, your freedom. Memories of us? I don't need them. Your space, your reasons. Take 'em. You'll think of me, too, someday.

Take your stupid blue stuffed cat you left for me. I thought back to that day. You won it at that stupid carnival. Now it's closed down. I had a flashback to the teacup ride. How childish.

Take that jacket. The black one, you left it. We've got nothing left to weather.

In fact, when this stuff is gone, I'll feel a whole lot better... if you'd think of me how I do you.

I hope you're happy with that girl. Disgusting... I thought we had something. I guess I was wrong.

I went out, walked around where you used to play your violin.

Trying to sweep out all the ruins of my feelings for you. Those emotions left a permanent scar on my heart.

"I've already given in. Because, I love you, Amu."

It's obvious you didn't mean it. I'm feeling a little tired of this. Thinking of you every single day.

All the baggage, it seems to still exist. Half of your things are still in my room.

Boxed away where I can't see them. But it doesn't help.

I still think of you every night and day. How you left me, heartbroken. For your very own sister. I knew she loved you all along, and you didn't reciprocate the feeling.

Now I realize I was wrong. Wrong for loving you.

It seems the only blessing I have left to my name is not knowing what we could've been, what we should've been, so...

Take your cat. The jacket. The old records we used to listen to. The memories of when you've saved me from danger, the teacup ride, and ice cream at the park.

You'll think of me, I know.

Someday. I'm gonna run across your mind, but don't worry, I'll be fine.

It's gonna be alright.

I'm sure that you have no problems blocking me out of your thoughts. I'm sure you're just happy, sleeping with your pride, Utau, and you're wishing you could hold me tight.

When that time comes, I'll be over you and on with my life.

Take your records take your freedom. Take your memories, I don't need 'em.

I know I'll feel a whole lot better when you think of me.

And don't think you'll have another chance. I'm through with you, on to bigger and better things.

I know you'll think of me. Someday, you will. And I'll be just fine without you.

* * *

**Well, I think I like this one the best so far. Considering the song is incredible, and putting it with this scenario just makes it better to me. In case you couldn't figure it out, it's about Ikuto telling Amu he loves her, then leaving her for Utau... which I think is pretty clear. If this happens in the anime I will kill someone... grr. :l Anyway, R&R.**


	4. Check Yes Juliet

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in this story.**

**Song: Check Yes Juliet - Artist: We The Kings**

**Couple: Kaimu (Kairi x Amu)**

**

* * *

**

I love you, so much... it's indescribable. I waited until I was worthy of you, until I deserved your heart. Now I do, I'm sure of it.

You're my Juliet, I'm your Romeo. Waiting under your balcony.

Though rain is falling down on the sidewalk, I can't help but wait for you. I won't go until you come outside. I'll keep tossing rocks at your window. There's no turning back for us tonight.

We don't have to tell anyone because I know they won't accept us. I might be younger than you a couple years. That's okay, we still have love on our side.

Lace off your shoes. Run away with me... get away from here so we can be together.

Run, baby, run. Don't ever look back. We can't tell a soul, they'll tear us apart. Just don't give them a chance to.

Don't sell your heart to anyone but me. I can keep it safe, we will stay together through anything.

Don't ever say we aren't meant to be, because we are. I know this.

All the others, the ones who confessed their love after I did, they don't deserve you. I waited so long for this moment, now it's here.

Give me the chance and we'll make it through everything together. Grow old together, we can do this. All I need is for you to check yes, Juliet.

I was waiting, wishing, wanting, yours for the taking. Now you can sneak out. Run away with me. Don't tell a soul goodbye.

Check yes, Juliet... here's the countdown. 3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms. Together, you and me... it was love at first sight. Then I left you, I had to become better, I had to earn you. Now it's okay, just don't let anyone know. They can change the locks, but never change our minds.

Run, baby, run. Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. I told you, you have to trust me. We can be incredible, just like we've wanted. Cloud 9, I guess you could say.

We're flying through the night, way up high. The view from here is getting better with you by my side.

Now it's true, we're perfect together. The other guys, they have nothing on me. I've got you, they don't, and now it's love.

Forever will be you and me.

* * *

**Not long after I finished writing this I noticed there was a Shugo Chara AMV for this song. But it's not the same couple... So anyway, if the person who made that video is currently reading this, I'm sorry if you think I stole your idea... I didn't know you made an AMV. XD**

**I first heard this song on Channel One. Lawlz, it's this little news-like thing for schools. I'm pretty sure schools around the US have it... but anyway, I fell in love with the song when I heard the little sections they played of it. Then I started watching Shugo Chara and I was like "ohmigod that's perfect." Lulz.**

**Also, I'm sure you guys have noticed that I've been using country songs for the past chapters, but this one's different... sadly, the next one will be country. XD After that... I'm done with the country songs, I shall expand muh range! ROfl.**

**So... R&R. (:**


	5. Invisible

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in this story.**

**Song: Invisible - Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Couple: Ikutau (Ikuto x Utau)**

**

* * *

**

That girl, Amu Hinamori... she doesn't notice how you love her.

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile.

She's never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by... you try, but you won't get her heart. You are oblivious to her, just like me to you.

You can't see me wanting you the way you want her, so badly.

But when you're with me, all I can see is you. Everything about you is incredible, amazing, you're everything to me.

I wish I could show you how much I love you. She doesn't even know you, she doesn't care. She could never love you like I want to, Ikuto. But no, you see right through me. To you, I'm just your sister. If you only knew me like I know you. We could be... everything.

I try to get your attention, I try to be more than just your sister. You were there for me when our parents left us. You always did what was right, but now you don't care.

But I know everything about you. I love you so much, to the point I just can't help it. I wish we could be something more than brother and sister. In fact; that has nothing to do with it. That doesn't matter, we'd make better lovers than siblings.

I even tried to tell that girl you love her, she doesn't believe it. She doesn't even know you... she won't ever love you as much as I do.

I know better. There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through. Amu will never see the light.

It doesn't matter what you do, whether you confess to her or not, she will never love you.

And all I think about is how to make you think of me being more than just a sibling. Everything that we could be, there's so much more to me than what you see.

If I could only find a way to show you that she doesn't even know you, that she's never gonna love you like I want to.

No. It won't happen. We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable. Instead of just invisible.

Like shadows in the faded light, I'm invisible to you.

If only I could look in your eyes, if only I could make you realize.

I want to show you, she don't even know you...

Baby, let me love you, let me want you.

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile.

But I do.

* * *

**Please don't yell at me if you like Amuto and hate Ikutau, because I do too. I just figured that this song fits Ikuto x Utau better.**

**I love this song and a while back, it was pretty much the theme song to my life. (;**

**R&R.**


	6. If You Only Knew

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in this story.**

**Song: If You Only Knew - Artist: Shinedown**

**Couple: Tadamu**

**

* * *

**

Dear Amu,

We wrote letters. Instead of emails or texting, I mean. That's why I'm sending you this. Yes, looking back on it it sounds incredibly sappy, but back then we thought it was romantic. We were hopeless romantics, indeed. Now you can be all romantic with Ikuto. And now that you have him, you've returned all of the letters I sent. I just couldn't let them go. I need you to know, I still hold on to the letters that you returned.

I hope that one day you'll realize the mistake you've made, choosing him over me. You taught me a lot while it lasted, and I am thankful for that. You helped me live and learn. I won't forget this. I swear I've lived and learned.

When I was with you, you were all I could see. There was nothing else in this world worth living for. Now I have to settle for life without you.

Unless of course I can find away to get you back. After all, that guy doesn't deserve you.

But after all of the time that I spent with you, the one thing I remember most, the one thing that stands out about you is that you are very stubborn. When you choose something, you stick with it. I know this for a fact. Which means I also know that you aren't going to be persuaded to take me back very easily. But I can try, can't I? If you only knew how I refuse to let you go even when you're gone.

Ever since you left I haven't been able to sleep. So here I am, writing you this pointless letter that I will probably never send. It's 4:03 and I can't sleep without you next to me.

I'm sorry about the teardrop stains on the paper. My eyes are filled with tears, just thinking about how you hurt me. I should've known better when I found out that he'd been hiding out in your room. That was the first sign that you didn't really feel the same about me that I felt about you.

Please don't even begin to feel sorry for me. I don't need your face sympathy. But I need you to know, if I drown tonight, in my tears, bring be back to life. The only thing that will bring me back is you, so breathe your breath in me. I need you now more than ever, Amu. Please take me back.

I'm sure Ikuto's reading over you shoulder, hating me more and more with each word he reads. I don't care. I mean what I'm saying right now, I don't take any of it back.

I don't regret any days I spent thinking of you and nights we've shared, or this letter that I'll send. I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I'm unsure of where I stand in this world and what my fate will be. I don't even know what I believe in any more. The _only_ thing that I still believe in is you, if you only knew...

If you only knew how much I think of you. Every day and every night, thoughts of you flood my mind.

I can't get rid of you. Everything I see, everything I hear, it only reminds me of you.

If you only knew, I'm hanging by a thread. The web I spin, full of memories of you, it's all for you.

Sincerely, with love, I miss you,

Tadase.

P.S. You helped me live and learn, please take me back.

* * *

**Okay, so for those of you that know the song-- yes, I know it wasn't in the same order of the song, but I think it sounds better in the story this way.**

**I'm not a Tadamu fan, but I figured this fits the couple more than any of the others... actually, this is sorta anti-Tadamu. )_)**

**Anywayyy, R&R~!**


	7. Eh, Eh Crab Parfait

**EH, EH (CRAB PARFAIT) – Original song- Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) by Lady Gaga. Disclaimer: I OWN NUTHINNN~!**

Crab, crab, parfait.

I was hoping for the best

When I took a bite

Of this food

Eh, eh.

I didn't want it

To end up

This way

Eh, eh.

It was something that I ate, nom nom.

My stomach is telling me that something's wrong

Can't I take something

To make this stomach ache go away?

Eh, eh.

To make this stomach ache go away?

Eh, eh.

Wish I never ate that crab parfait.

Eh, eh.

Stomach ache please go away!

I really wish I hadn't eaten

That rotten crab

Parfait.

Eh, eh.

I saw the signs and they were right,

Why'd I ignore them just like that?

Eh, eh.

That bad crab that I ate, nom nom .

I have food poisoning it's gone horribly wrong.

Now I have to take.

Medica-

Eh, eh.

Takin' meds to get it away.

Eh, eh.

Wish I never ate that crab parfait.

Eh, eh.

Gotta take meds to get it away.

Eh, eh.

It was that crab that I ate, nom nom

I knew that there was something wrong

Then I took those meds…

And eh!

The stomach ache went away.

Eh, eh.

Don't regret that crab parfait.

Eh, eh.

'Cause I got it to go away.

Eh, eh.

Crab, crab, parfait.

**LOl; this one fails, but I needed a way to end tha Songfic collection with a bang, right? ;D**

**Yes, that's right, this is the last chapter! DDDD: How terrible, right? :P**


End file.
